


heat

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: broken records (Baccano! omegaverse) [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Omegaverse, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It figures that this would be the first time Dallas forgets to take his suppressors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat

**1931**

Dallas is a stickler when it comes to taking his suppressors. It's the only rule that he follows on a daily basis, and it's a part of his routine: wake up, feed King (his German Sheppard), take his suppressors. The last thing he needs is to go into heat at an unconventional time, and end up getting fucked by some random Alpha. The only thing worse than going unmated his whole life would be bearing pups with no father. His family would be shamed (not that they weren't already).

However, Dallas is becoming so engrossed in his growing relationship with Luck that he forgets his suppressors for three days straight. It's hard to think about anything except Luck, and if King wasn't so vocal when his food bowl was empty, he might forget to feed him, too. Eve notices this change in his behavior, but she says nothing, just smiles a bit more whenever she hears him talking on the phone with his new “friend”. When Dallas finally remembers he's skipped three days, it's the night of his first dinner with Luck's family, and he's already at the Gandor household. God dammit. It figures that this would be the first time Dallas forgets to take his suppressors. Who knows, maybe the birth control he's taking will keep anything embarrassing from happening tonight. They haven't even so much as kissed yet.

He manages to ignore the growing heat between his legs for most of the time while they're eating, but with the way that Luck presses up against him, Dallas can tell that he's being affected by his scent. He can smell him. Luckily, all of Luck's brothers are bonded, so the scent isn't affecting them. Dallas doesn't want to know what might happen if his brothers were as affected by his heat like Luck is. Just as Dallas is opening his mouth, going to ask if they were done here, Luck leans over and kisses him firmly on the lips. His eyes widen in shock, fully unprepared for the kiss. It's deeper and heavier than they make it look, at least to Keith, Berga, and Claire, and Dallas's cock stirs.

When Luck pulls back, he says, “We should talk,” then takes Dallas's hand and leads him up the stairs as Berga and Claire hoot and wolf-whistle after them.

* * *

It's almost a miracle that they can get up the stairs, and they manage to get into Luck's room before he shuts it, locks it, and slams Dallas against the wall with more force than he expects. Luck kisses him again, sloppy and wet, his tongue running over Dallas's lips and teeth, crashing with Dallas's own. Dallas moans, straddling Luck's leg that's found its way between his thighs, letting him feel just how hot, just how wet he was already without any coaxing. When they pull away, Luck asks, breathlessly;

“You're an Omega?”

“You didn't know?” Dallas says, his eyes lidded and his face tinted with a pink blush. “And you're an Alpha.”

“And you're in heat.” Luck's eyes are dark, feral, and his voice is low as he leans forward, his nose touching Dallas's. “Is it...this...your first time with a man?”

“Yes,” Dallas sighs, fighting the urge to tell Luck to shut the hell up and fuck him until he can't walk. “And I...don't worry...I can't get pregnant, I take pills.” He doesn't want anything to get in the way of them fucking, right here, right now, and any shadow of doubt falls from Luck's face at his statement. “Luck, I want this. I promise.”

Not needing any more words, Luck licks at Dallas's jawline, his body trembling with arousal. His fingers rub against Dallas's still uncomfortably clothed crotch, and he whines, tilting his head back so Luck can reach more of his throat. Luck bites down and sucks, right under his chin, and Dallas writhes, but this isn't what he needs. “L-Luck, Luck, Luck _please_.”

His begging doesn't go unnoticed, and Luck shifts so that Dallas isn't straddling his thigh anymore, reaching down to detach his suspenders, then unzips and pushes his trousers down. Luck stops to admire Dallas's black satin panties and stockings, running a hand down his thigh. So he _does_ have a bit of Omega desires in there, after all. Luck pulls them down to around his ankles, then takes off his own trousers, finding himself harder than he knows he should be. Dallas looks down between them for a second, and then blushes, turning his head to the side as he wraps his thighs around Luck's waist. Luck lines up, feeling himself knotting and swelling against his will, and whispers in Dallas's ear;

“One last chance, Dallas. Tell me you want me.”

“God, Luck, I want you,” he whispers back, his words punctuated by a thin whine. “I want you _so bad_.” Luck can't waste any more time after that, and he pushes in, shuddering when he feels Dallas's warmth around him, Jesus. This is so much different than jacking off, so much better, and Luck _moans_ , fuck, he can't help it. He thrusts in and out the best he can, listening to every sound coming out of Dallas's mouth, reaching down to stroke Dallas's cock (he's almost as hard as he is, God damn).

“Nngh—hah—there, Luck, right there,” he moans when Luck finds that spot inside of him, the spot that he hoped he would find, and Luck thrusts in hard, feeling Dallas tighten around him as he cried out. “God—God, Luck, I'm going to—fuck—” And now he's too close to form words, and hell, Luck can feel his own orgasm starting, and he shudders as Dallas cries out, his come covering both his and Luck's stomachs. Luck can only manage a few more thrusts, himself, before he comes, burying himself balls-deep in Dallas's body as he does, giving a loud, shaky cry as he does.

They stay connected for a bit, before Luck's cock slides free from Dallas. He holds on to him still, legs too shaky to stand of his own accord, looking at Luck with the eyes of a contented she-cat. He looks so gorgeous like this, his body still shaking with need, his shirt hanging limp off of his shoulders and his lower garments around his ankles still. Luck's claimed him, now, made him his Omega, and his teeth graze Dallas's shoulder before Dallas tugs on his tie to get his attention.

“I've still got, like, two more rounds left,” Dallas says, a sly smirk making its way across his face. “What the fuck are you waitin' for?”

He doesn't get the chance to say any more before Luck throws him on the bed, peppering his neck and face with kisses.

* * *

“Well, that didn't take long,” Claire laughs as he, Berga, and Keith play a game of cards.

“They're already goin' at it again?” Berga asks, frowning as he looks down at his hand. He's going to lose again for the fiftieth time since Luck and Dallas started fucking. “Jesus. They don't waste time, do they?”

Keith doesn't say anything, he just lets a shadow of a smile cross his face as he lays down the winning hand.

“Oh, fuck this! I _know_ you cheated!”

Berga's yelling is almost loud enough to cover up the orgasmic cries coming from upstairs.


End file.
